You love, I love you too
by kyosohmas
Summary: How the 'I love you' scene could have been continued.


**A/N: Warning: pure smut. This is how the 'I love you' scene could have been continued (hence the reasoning of the ending) or I guess it could just be a random coffee shop date. Sorry if I ruined a romantic moment and if Kurt is kind of ooc when agreeing, but whatever. ENJOY!**

"I love you too." Kurt responded dreamily, smiling back after the shock had subsided and tapping his fingers on the table repeatedly yet softly to express his happiness at the situation. He slowed the action down and then paused it completely when he noticed that a small yet clearly evident smirk was creeping up onto Blaine's face. Kurt looked down at himself self consciously, wondering if he'd spilled coffee on his extremely expensive designer clothes accidently. Looking back up, he saw Blaine chuckling quietly and shaking his head. "No, love. You look perfect." He reassured before the smirk, much to Kurt's dismay, had returned.

Blaine's eyes travelled to the small door of the bathroom which was located in the back of the coffee shop, hoping that Kurt was catching on to what he was suggesting. Kurt stared at Blaine blankly for a few moments, his expression remaining the same until his eyes widened when he finally understood. Now mirroring Blaine's expression, Kurt slowly stood up and sent Blaine a suggestive look to urge for him to follow. When Blaine gave Kurt the tiniest of nods, he turned on his heel and headed towards the bathroom, trying to appear as casual as possible. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt as he took one last, slow sip of his coffee, waiting until Kurt had opened the door and slid inside. Setting his cup down gently, Blaine repeated what Kurt had done and followed him into the bathroom.

When Kurt spotted Blaine's form sneaking in through the smallest section of the slightly open doorway, he instantaneously attacked him by kissing his lips hard, reaching his hand around Blaine's body to hurriedly lock the door. Blaine moaned softly into Kurt's mouth, sliding his tongue skilfully along the bottom lip as a way of asking for entry. Kurt opened his mouth keenly without protesting and let his hands trail teasingly up Blaine's back as his tongue explored his mouth.

Blaine responded by moving his hands down towards Kurt's jeans, fumbling with the zipper frantically. Everything was happening so speedily and it was moving so fast, but neither of them seemed to be complaining because of how much they both really wanted and _needed_ each other.

Blaine tugged on Kurt's pants hard, pulling them along with Kurt's underwear down to his ankles in one swift movement. Kurt let out a gasp at the suddenness, but directly insisted for him to continue by letting his hands slide through Blaine's dark curls. Blaine kissed him quickly once more and dropped to his knees, looking up at Kurt to check if he was comfortable. When he was given a small yet certain agreement through a smile and a nod, he began to lean forwards.

Blaine took Kurt's cock with a firm grip before tilting his head into the right position, his lips lingering on the tip which was already producing pre-come. When Kurt whimpered at the closeness and mumbled something almost inaudibly about Blaine being a tease, he took Kurt's erection fully his mouth.

Blaine let his tongue trail along the underside of Kurt's cock. The wonderful sounds that his boyfriend was making in response to what Blaine was doing just spurred him on to work progressively harder, taking Kurt's length fully into his mouth and pushing down into it again and again. He began bobbing up and down, twisting his head occasionally to get a different rhythm and becoming more determined to make Kurt scream even louder than he already was because this assured Blaine that he was able enough to satisfy him.

Blaine hummed around it, desperately trying to work quicker so that Kurt would be able to let go sooner rather than later. One of Blaine's hands had a firm grip on the back Kurt's left thigh while the other was located on Kurt's hip. He was clutching hard as he continued to work, trying to at least please his boyfriend. Blaine looked up, peeking at Kurt's now dishevelled form and he smirked around Kurt's cock as an act of victory for himself. The smirk faded, however, when his eyes met the blue ones of which he was so very fond of. Instead, his eyes were warm and reassuring, sending him a look that told him that it was perfectly fine for him to let go whenever he was ready.

Kurt returned the gaze and attempted to produce a weak smile, but instead he just ended up releasing another enormously loud moan. Everything he tried was proving to be so damn difficult to concentrate on right now, and it became even harder now that the heat was flooding at his stomach, bringing him to an immensely larger point of pleasure. "Oh..." Kurt let out quietly in almost a whimper, before trying desperately to form a better way or warning Blaine that he was incredibly close but nothing seemed to be working. "O-Oh god...Bl-Blaine..._Blaine_." Kurt cried out his boyfriend's name continuously as he came into Blaine's throat, trying to regain his breath as he let it pour swiftly.

Blaine lapped rapidly, making sure to swallow it all by cleaning Kurt's cock off with one large final lick from his heavy tongue before letting his mouth slide off. Blaine pulled away, the speed of his breathing echoing Kurt's as he rested on his knees for a moment to make sure he wouldn't become weak if he tried to do anything that was unnecessary at the time. Blaine looked up to see his boyfriend in a similar state to his and once his hazel eyes met the blue, he found that he was suddenly reaching for Kurt and crashing their lips together, kissing passionately and eagerly. Kurt felt slightly sickened when tasting himself inside Blaine's mouth, but the savour of Blaine was proving to outweigh the disgust and so it didn't at all make Kurt want to pull away any time soon, instead only causing him to return the kiss just as willingly.

Blaine broke the kiss, his hand still caressing Kurt's cheek delicately while his eyes searched the taller boy's features. His lips were curving into a fond smile at the realisation of the fact that Kurt was really _his_. His fingers leisurely slipped up into Kurt's soft, auburn hair, playing with it absentmindedly. "I love you, Kurt." He said with certainty, his eyes filling with love. "I love you so much." Blaine quickly kissed him again and Kurt smiled into it. "I love you too."


End file.
